


All of Me

by Krekta



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 'Not'-Poetry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recognition, Understanding, personality, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/Krekta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Doodle. Everything Sherlock is, is John's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBlackwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307201) by [doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle/pseuds/doodle). 



**All of Me**

 

You have all of Me.

Even the Dark Parts know this;

Promises have been made,

And I will never willingly leave You.

 

You have all of Me.

The shining bright parts know this;

Even though their numbers are few,

They are yours, belong to You.

 

You have all of Me.

The white-hot angry parts know this;

You touch them and they cool, soothed,

No-one else has understood them as You do.

 

You have all of Me.

The hidden-deep broken parts know this;

They are found, every one, by your touch

Only You know how to comfort them.

 

You have all of Me.

The contrary, insane parts know this;

You run with them in their rainbow fields,

And their song is validated by You.

 

You have all of Me.

The bored and boring parts know this;

You create games to change their tone,

Vibrations only You can make for them.

 

You have all of Me.

My spirit and body, heart and soul know this;

Promises have been made,

And I will _never_ willingly leave You.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by doodle's fabulous series '(My Heart) In Your Hands', and most especially by part two, 'Conviction'. The link will take you to part one, 'Compromise', because you need to read the two parts of doodle's work in order.
> 
> This is dedicated to my Best Friend, Jessie Blackwood, for the truth of it. 
> 
> I am not a poet. I realise the form and features of this post risk offending the sensibilities of those who are. When I write in this format it comes from the deepest part of Me and does not pay heed to writing conventions, other than a nod to spelling and abuse of punctuation to try and convey the way the words should be read. My apologies to those who find the rawness cringe-worthy.


End file.
